


Summer War

by calhale, setralynn



Series: Miles To Go [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Celebratory Sex, Dom!Roman, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Inadequate Preparation, M/M, Manipulation, Miscommunication, Multi, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Power Imbalance, Sub!Dean, Summer Slam 2016, Top!AJ, assumed consent, vaguely kayfabe compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calhale/pseuds/calhale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/setralynn/pseuds/setralynn
Summary: After their early wins at Summer Slam, AJ is on top of the world and Dean needs to be grounded. Focused on his win and ready to celebrate with Dean, even encountering Roman backstage isn't about to make AJ change his plans.After the fallout, Seth tries to talk Roman through the issue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Started as 'Why was Roman so mad that he basically threw his match against Rusev and what the heck happened to start Dean flirting so hard with AJ between Summer Slam and Backlash?'
> 
> Dean has some really iffy consent in this situation, and bad choices are made by basically everyone involved. Read with caution.

Dean comes off stage after defending his title against Ziggler worn thin but also bright and hot and feeling like a live wire. He's practically bouncing off the walls with raw directionless energy and it makes him want to do something stupid like punch the concrete walls or claw open his own skin. The belt is heavy and constant in his hands but at the moment it just feels like shackles to a life that keeps him from being with Roman. He growls and wants to throw the belt against his locker but he can't really bring himself to do it.

AJ has been vibrating with energy since his match, not able to make himself sit still for long enough to even play games or mess with his phone. When he passes by a locker room and sees Dean there, alone and holding his title, he sees the perfect distraction. "There's my boy!" He crows, crowding into Dean's space to pat him on the back. "Did you hear the crowds? Best matches of the night!!" Sure the show is only half over, but AJ just beat John Cena and there is no way anything else will be bigger in his world tonight.

Dean recognizes AJ's presence near him and turns his head to look at him a little lost. He drops the belt onto the bench in front of him and then drops to his knees on muscle memory mostly. He nuzzles his face against AJ's cock. He's slightly too gone for words but maybe this will help. With Roman it always helps. With AJ it has helped before.

AJ's eyes widen as his hands drop to Dean's hair and a grin spreads across his face. Yeah, that's what he needs. He glances at the door, still open to a marginally public hallway. "Not here, pretty boy. Come with me. I'll give you what you need." That doesn't stop him from rolling his hips forward against Dean's face before he lifts Dean up by the chin, so he can lead him somewhere more private.

Dean pouts a little at having to wait but also knows doing it here isn't what he really wants either. He scrambles to his feet and grabs his championship belt on the way. Talking still isn't on the table, but he's able to nod and listen to AJ's orders.

AJ's never seen Dean like this, but it's easy enough to pull him along. There was a small lounge with couches further back in the facility and it's likely abandoned now. They're nearly halfway there when Roman appears around a corner, tensing immediately when he sees them together.

"Good work tonight, Dean." Roman says, his smile wide, but too tense as his eyes flick to AJ and the lack of space between them. "Have you eaten? I have a few minutes if you..." He reaches out for Dean's arm.

"We're going now." AJ lies easily, one arm snaking around Dean's waist and pulling him back from Roman's touch. He can't help remembering the rage in Roman's voice on their last phone call and the rumors in the backstage of what poison Roman is to your crowd reaction. "You carry on, big dog. You still have a match, right?"

Dean's eyes light up when they see Roman. His whole body aches for the man that was holding him the night before. He wants Roman to reach out and take him from AJ. He wants Roman to be the strong one. He needs someone to tell him what to do.

Roman bristles and wants to reach out and take Dean back, and possibly punch AJ Styles in the face for being so presumptive. But Styles isn't wrong about him having a match. "You go eat and I'll see you after, then?" Roman asks, his voice too hesitant and too cold in an attempt to control his anger. Because he has to have another match with Rusev, who mocks his country and his family. Because he can't carry Dean around like the prize he damn well should be treated as.

"Yeah, come find us if you win." AJ says, a little too vindictively. "Come on, Dean." He glares Roman down as they walk away. It doesn't take much longer to get Dean to the lounge that had video games set up in it this morning. Now it's just a tv with some low-volume nonsense playing and a few chairs and couches. AJ locks the door behind them and drags Dean into a kiss. "Good thing Ziggler didn't know he just had to order you to tap out, huh?" He teases gently. His fingers slide up into Dean's hair, pressing the taller man back to his knees as AJ leans against the arm of a couch. "Now, how about you lemme see if your mouth is as good as I remember?"

Dean is aware enough of being pulled away from Roman to look back over his shoulder at the man. He doesn't understand what just happened. His Dom just gave him away to this man, to AJ, an untrained novice. He's angry and suddenly very vindictive. When AJ lets him, he drops to his knees so fast on the concrete floor his whole body feels it. He's mouthing at AJ's jeans hungrily. "Please, please let me have your cock Sir." Dean begs desperately.

AJ groans and opens his pants for Dean. "God, yes." He wants to ask if Dean is alright, because for all they've fucked before, this feels like something different, something more desperate. Dean's mouth is on him immediately, and it’s too easy to let this happen, rolling his hips forward into the silken heat of Dean’s mouth.

Dean moans and his eyes flutter shut as he's set to purpose. He sucks AJ back down his throat after only a few long wet licks up and down the shaft and around his head. He bobs his head back and forth at a steady and strong pace as his hands work on massaging AJ's balls.

"Fuck, Ambrose..." AJ thrusts deep into Dean's throat, his knees are shaking a little at the intensity of the sensation. "Gonna cum too fast like this, darlin'..." He says, pulling back and gripping Dean's hair to keep to slightly shallower thrusts. "And I know you want this cock inside you."

Dean pulls off AJ's cock with a filthy wet sound. He looks up at him with glassy eyes and panted breathless. "Yes please Sir, please fuck me... Please put your cock in me...." Dean moans. He's still angry and desperate and strung out on the adrenaline of his match with Ziggler. He feels hollow after Roman's abandonment and needs to be filled up with something before he breaks. 

AJ grins, "On your knees on the couch then sweetheart." AJ says firmly, stroking a thumb over Dean's swollen lips. "And strip for me. Don't have anything, so we'll have to do this the hard way." He lets Dean get obediently into position as he quickly strips himself. He spreads Dean's ass with both hands so he can lean in to lick across his entrance, getting him as slick as he can with his tongue.

Dean shivers as he strips. He takes his time and folds all his clothing like Roman would want him to even though AJ leaves his own on the ground. The sensation of AJ licking over his hole is startling and so good it makes his limbs shake. There's a bottle of generic hand lotion on the side table by the couch that's half hidden by a fake plant. It's dusty and a little old but Dean hopes AJ will see it instead of fucking him raw.

Dean trembling under his fingers and tongue makes AJ's blood sing. This is a whole other kind of conquest from the one in the ring, but it tastes like victory anyway. Dean is still impossibly tight around two of his fingers and AJ looks around desperately, wishing he'd planned even a little further beyond Dean's mouth when they came here. He crows when he spots the half empty lotion bottle and adds that to his preparations, eventually able to press in a third finger. "It'll be tight, even with this." He purrs into Dean's ear, draping himself across Dean's back. "Relax for me, sweetheart."

The burn is intense when AJ Slowly starts to fuck into him. It's a little too fast for how little lube they have. Dean cries out and does his best to relax around AJ's girth. His eyes start to water with the combination of pain and the frustration welling up inside him. 'This is Roman's fault...' He keeps telling himself, even though it's half way a lie. He should have better control than this. But he was so lost, and AJ was there. 

AJ tries to keep his pace slow, but the friction and heat of Dean's body are overwhelming. "Fuck, that's good. Missed you this week." He rambles, giving a slow experimental circle of his hips. He slides a hand around under Dean to stroke his cock in time with AJ's first shallow thrusts. "Jesus, you're so fucking tight, pretty boy."

Dean thrusts into AJ's hand, which makes him rock back harder on AJ’s cock. The friction is overwhelming as his prostate is slammed over and over again. Dean may actually be crying. He can't stop himself. He can't feel it. He can just see the drops falling onto the leather. "Please, please Sir, may I cum for the pleasure of the house?" He gasps out.

It's the first thing Dean's said since he asked AJ to fuck him, and there's something about that that should worry him, but he's too far gone to be sure. "Fuck, yeah, baby. Cum for me." AJ growls, increasing the pace of his hips a little. "Wanna feel you milk my cock, like the greedy little slut you are."

Dean's body gives a violent shutter as he comes apart in AJ's hand and onto the pleather of the sofa. He feels worn and sated. The energy is burnt off and he's grounded but his whole body feels exposed. "Thank you, Sir. May my pleasure bring glory to the house." 

Dean's shuddering orgasm is the last burst of sensation that drags AJ over the edge as well. He keeps Dean close as they collapse messily to the couch, turning them so they can collapse on their sides. "You're welcome, beautiful. Hopefully that scratched an itch for both of us." Even with Dean held tight in his arms, it takes him a moment to notice Dean's more ragged breathing and soft sniffles. He doesn't know exactly what to make of that, so just presses soft kisses to Dean's shoulder, just under the bruises that he can now see around Dean's neck. Someday they'll have to talk about this, but for the moment he just tries to keep Dean close.

\----------

Roman started to regret letting Dean go with AJ as soon as they were gone. But then he’s grabbed for a back stage segment, then moved on toward gorilla. He’s never gotten on with Rusev, and not just because of their fighting in the ring. The man is too big, too loud, and too full of himself. He’s like Seth was at the height of his stupidity, but without the charisma to make Roman want to stay near him or forgive him.

Rusev and Lana's voices grate on him more than usual and Lana's open, arrogant bragging about her husband even before they get into the ring makes Roman see red. It’s not fair that she can run her mouth about every detail of their lives when he can’t so much as say Dean’s name out there anymore. It's not until he's being dragged off of Rusev by officials for the second time that he realizes he's just wasted a championship opportunity. The sick feeling of that loss sticks with him as he leaves the ring. Once he's back stage he tries to search for Dean, but both he and AJ seem to have vanished.

Over an hour later, Roman is getting to the point of being frantic. Half the crew has left by now, Dean isn't picking up his phone and Roman can't find him anywhere. They were supposed to drive together, and Dean hasn't picked up their rental. At this point Roman is just pacing the same hallways, hoping for an answer.

Seth was about to head out to the garage when he sees Dean getting into a car with none other than AJ Styles. He's taken aback because he can see Dean going with him, but Roman usually has better taste than that. He heads back inside and almost runs into Roman. "Oh, hi, when did you and Dean start fucking AJ Styles?" Seth asks casually, "Also if you guys were looking for a playmate why wasn't I invited first?"

"We're not." Roman growls, "I mean, Dean is..." He realizes finally the only way Seth would know that and half pins the smaller man to the wall. "Did you see them? Where?" He demands, more desperate than he'd like Seth to see him at this point.

Seth takes in a sharp breath as Roman pins him to the wall. "He was getting into AJ's car with him and wearing the man's hoodie. He looked wrecked. They left a few minutes ago." Seth can see Roman's frustration no very clearly. "Roman, what the hell is going on? If you're not also fucking AJ motherfucking Styles then why the hell is Dean getting fucked by him? You're supposed to be his dom. What the hell happened?"

The description of Dean makes Roman angrier, and he punches the wall next to Seth's head, hard enough to make his hand ache. "I fucking know that, Seth. But he- we-" He growls and turns away, stalking a few feet down the corridor. "We've been so far apart and he needed more than I could give him. So he started fucking Styles. It isn't- fuck, it wasn't supposed to change anything." He still hasn't gotten any response from Dean, and the rage boiling under his skin feels like it might consume him.

Paint and concrete flecks fall on Seth's hoodie when Roman's hand pulls away. He reaches out and makes Roman stop pacing. "Hey, calm down. I'll call him if he's not answering you. He'll talk with me." Seth pulls out his phone and dials Dean.

The phone rings a few times longer than it normally would but Dean does pick up. "Did Roman make you call?" Dean asks before Seth can say anything. Seth smirks, "Well hello to you too. And no, but I'm guessing you're avoiding talking to him. What's up?" There's a pause and Dean is clearly getting up and moving to what sounds like a bathroom. "Roman gave me up. He gave me away to AJ after we talked about him claiming me and I finally got the fucking hint. He doesn't want me anymore and I don't want to be alone."

Seth does his best to let Dean talk but clearly Roman has no idea how his actions effected Dean. "Dean, I don't think Roman meant it that way but I'll talk to him and sort it out. If you need your space take it, but don't forget who your family is. We'll take care of you." Seth pauses and then they say their goodbyes. Seth turns back to Roman and shrugs, "Did you mean to give Dean away to AJ while he was in sub-space?"

Staying quiet when he knows Dean is on the other side of Seth's phone is a small battle all it's own for Roman, but it's not until Seth's question that he explodes. "What? No, of course not!" That contextualizes their conversation in the hallway in a whole new light and Roman's heart sinks. "It was before my match, and Styles said they were going to eat, I didn't- What? How could he fucking think that?" But of course he would, Roman realizes, sinking back against the wall. He knows Dean's never been as confident as he wants everyone to believe. Never seen himself the way Roman sees him. In Dean's mind, he's still a burden no matter how many times Roman tells him otherwise.

"Well apparently sub-space Dean is very very certain that you don't want him anymore and AJ is taking full advantage of the situation. Rome it's gonna be fine... " Seth replies as he moves in closer and lays a hand on Roman's arm. "Dean always comes back. We just have to be here when he realizes he was wrong. And there's no way little AJ Styles can beat you as a dom..."

"Fuck." Roman says, muffled from covering his face with one hand. "I just want to make this right, Seth. What the hell am I gonna do?" He aches for Dean, but knows that going after him now will just piss him off more.

Seth hesitates, choosing his words and trying to think of Dean. "He didn't sound like talking would be a good idea right now. Maybe you should take a few days and consider finishing your training? I mean... Dean's always been a little frustrated you never committed fully. He'll never say that to your face, but we've talked about it."

Roman is flushed, more with shame than anger. He can't meet Seth's eyes. Dean hasn't said it, wouldn't, but he's dropped hints and Roman has missed too many hints lately, too caught up in himself and the separation to be reading Dean closely. "I'll call the house and see about training." He agrees more quietly, "I guess I just thought I should be good enough, but clearly I fucked this up royally." Roman leans hard against the wall, trying to keep his breathing under control. "Is he safe?" He asks softly, "He was so happy after the first time with Styles, but if you say he looked bad.... I mean, you'd know. Fuck."

Seth shrugs and comes over to lean against the wall with Roman. He rests his head on Roman's shoulder. "I think he's hurt and AJ, even with your half finished training, is nowhere near as trained or smart as you. He doesn't understand what he has in his hands. He's too selfish to understand what Dean needs." Seth takes in a deep breath and laces his fingers with Roman's to keep them from shaking. "Let Jey and Jimmy know to keep their eyes open for anything... unsavory. They'll watch his back for us, right?"

Roman leans into Seth a little, squeezing his fingers lightly and desperately missing the days when it was both of them there to take care of Dean. Granted, there were days when it was him and Dean taking care of Seth too, but it was good to have backup. "Ok. Ok, that's smart. I just... I feel so stupid." He trails off. "Shit, and I'm here wasting your time. You ok? Need anything?"

Seth laughs and shakes his head a little, "I don't know if you'd be up for what I want. But then again, I'm also selfish and very good at making a mess of things." Seth offers without really offering. It's an offer that was never really on or off the table with the three of them after Seth "turned" on the Shield. The betrayal had been Seth's way of giving the two them space to have a relationship. He didn't want to be their third wheel forever.

Roman chuckles, "Dean assumed we were fucking, you know. The first time he talked to me about Styles. He just figured with us so far apart..." He turns his head to look at Seth, grabbing onto any opportunity to tease Seth, just as a distraction from the mess that is his life right now. "Little Finn Balor didn't give you enough of an ass-kicking tonight, sweetheart?"

Seth rolls his eyes and scoffs at the accusation, visibly trying not to bristle at the reminder of his loss. "As if. Like some weird dude in body paint is gonna keep me from what I deserve." Seth declares and there are so many fun ways Roman could take that. Because sometimes Seth really deserves a good ass kicking.

Roman chuckles, "Seth Rollins, already looking for the rematch, huh?" Of course Seth is, and for once Roman finds Seth's infinite plans and scenarios comforting. He tries to make himself let go of Seth's hand, and when he can't, he leans in to kiss Seth's cheek. "Let me take you to bed tonight?" He doesn't say the rest of it, that he needs someone or he doesn't know what he might do tonight.

Seth actually lets out a brief delighted laugh before he bites it back by biting his lower lip. He nods because he can't leave well enough alone and slides in closer to Roman's body. "You wanna take me back to the hotel then?" He offers a little coyly.

Roman hums agreement and nods. "Let's get your stuff. We can get dinner first if you want?" He teases, "Been a while since I wined and dined you, princess." He's unspeakably grateful for the distraction, but that's the kind of thing he doesn't know how to say, so he just guides Seth toward the locker rooms to pick up their things and then back to his car.

Seth punches him lightly in the shoulder at the nickname but smiles and laughs it off. They do end up eating out as some hole in the wall Italian joint that mostly empty and no one recognizes them in. They haven't had a lot of time to catch up recently and Seth's a little ashamed he hasn't been keeping tabs on Dean either.

They have a surprising amount to catch up on, despite having been on the same busses and in the same locker rooms for weeks. It's good to relax and get to really talk to Seth, and a relief to know they don't have to travel tonight. They order actual drinks with dinner and Roman has more than he usually would. Dean's absence is still a soft ache in Roman's chest as they finally head back to the hotel and Roman just takes his bags and follows Seth up to his room without a word. "Missed you." He hums against Seth's shoulder once they're finally inside the darkened hotel room, voice only a little slurred.

“Missed you too, big man.” Seth says softly. “Let’s change for bed, I gotta piss.” He leaves Roman in the dim room and takes his things to change and brush his teeth in the bathroom. As much as he’d love to tumble Roman into bed right now, the guy is obviously still in his own head over what went down with Dean and Seth’s not quite enough of an opportunistic asshole to take advantage tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> WWE owns all the things. Characters, not actors. In your life, practice safe, sane, consensual, negotiated kink.  
> This is the start of a character turn for AJ in this story. It's going to get a lot worse before it gets better. If this story was not your cup of tea, please watch the tags and warnings on the next couple of parts.


End file.
